


The Benefits of Paperwork

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: Currahee! [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Dick Winters hated paperwork.Absolutely loathed it.Nix called paperwork a necessary evil. Dick could not agree more.
Relationships: Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Richard Winters/Reader
Series: Currahee! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018627
Kudos: 21





	The Benefits of Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as either a reader-insert or OFC since she/her is used with no description.

Dick Winters hated paperwork. 

Absolutely loathed it. 

Give him a platoon of men and orders to take a town or secure a crossing, and he would execute a plan to garner the best possible outcome. Give him a rifle and men from Easy Company and he knew what to do. Give him Sobel and Currahee again and he would run those three miles up, three miles back happily. 

He stared at the typewriter sitting on the desk before him, taunting him like a bad memory, reminding him of his failings.

Nix called paperwork a necessary evil. Dick could not agree more. 

He sat with a pencil between his lips, staring at the paper that so far had only his name, Easy Company and the date on it. That was all he had typed in the past twenty minutes for a report that was a week overdue. Words failed him. He was not sure if it was due to recalling and putting words to the mission or using the typewriter. 

Most likely the typewriter. 

His speed was abysmal and he hated to waste paper and ink. He knew it was not a big deal, he was a major for goodness sake, he did not need to feel like a schoolboy preparing for punishment with asking for more supplies. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Enter," he called out, assuming it was Nix coming for more Vat 69. Why he still put up with his friend's antics, he was not sure. Maybe it was a way for him to keep an eye on Nix's drinking or for Nix to self-regulate. 

"Major Winters."

The soft voice caused him to almost drop the pencil still sitting in-between his lips. Quickly he snatched it out and looked up to see the woman who had entered. She wore a WAC uniform, so she was not completely out of place being in the company's HQ. She seemed vaguely familiar but he could not put his finger on why. 

"Yes?" He rose out of his seat. "Something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Sir, I was sent to tell you Coronel Sink is waiting for you."

He checked his watch. It was later than he thought. "Thank you." Looking down at the unfinished report, he sighed. Sink would be upset. There was no way he could delay this anymore. Other reports needed his attention. He could not help but wonder for the hundredth time if his acceptance of being a major was a mistake. He missed the men. He hated the paperwork. Was it worth it?

"Excuse me."

He glanced up, having forgotten she was still there. 

"I don't mean to intrude, but is that the report for Operation Hades?"

"Yes."

She smiled at his hesitation, taking another step into the room. "I know Coronel Sink has been breathing down your neck about that. If it would help, you can hand write it and I'll type it up for you or I'll transcribe what you say."

That was when he realized how he knew her. Or at least heard of her. Coronel Sink's secretary. He had heard some of the other officers, mainly Nix, talk about her but he had yet to run into her. She was prettier than he expected with bright eyes and a pleasant smile. He could understand why some of the men made excuses to need her assistance. Not that he was thinking about doing that, for the same reason. No, he simply could use her help...if she was offering. 

"Yeah, yeah...that would be helpful. If you're sure."

"Of course. I'll be free after the Coronel's last meeting at eighteen hundred, do you want me to come then?"

"Sure, sure. I'm fairly certain I'll still not have anything written."

A peal of laughter rang out and all he could compare it to was sunshine. It was light and lovely. He smiled in response, unable to help himself. It was pleasant to talk to someone about something other than orders and war...or even Nix's drinking. 

"I have faith in you sir. The Coronel is waiting for you in his office. I will see you later."

"Yes, right. Thank you."

She gave him another smile then slipped out his open door. Staring at that spot for a few extra moments, he finally had to shake himself and wipe the smile off his face. He grabbed his helmet and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

It would be nice to get help with those reports. It had nothing to do with staring at her...or hearing her voice...or basking in the joyful warmth she seemed to carry within her. 

No, he just needed help typing those reports before he threw the typewriter out the window. 

That was it. 

He was positive. 

*****

Evening came and so did the receptionist. For a brief moment, he worried she would not show then chastised himself. It should not matter if she came or not. Yet a piece of him hoped to see her again, to hear her laugh and be around someone who was not bogged down by war yet. It was selfish. It was pointless. They were in the middle of a war for goodness sake, there were more important things to worry about. 

With a knock on the door, she entered after he called and immediately sat behind his desk, making herself comfortable. 

"This is the report?"

He nodded, as he watched her from where he stood at the window. Picking up the piece of paper, she scanned it methodically. He had just barely had time to hand write the darn thing before she arrived. 

"This won't take long." Then she slipped a blank piece of paper into the typewriter, moved her chair just slightly closer and began typing. 

He had never seen someone type so fast, her fingers flew over the keys, never hesitating, completely confident. He could not help but be in awe for several minutes, then realized how disturbing his actions could be taken. Grabbing a pencil and paper, he began writing another report that was overdue. 

Over the next ten minutes he found himself sneaking glances at her, the typing of the keys and the ding of the margin bell a background noise. Her hair was short and perfectly curled, as seemed to be the fashion. Red lipstick made her lips look voluptuous. As she typed, she bit the corner of her bottom lip as she concentrated. He found the action oddly endearing. 

"I'm done, Major Winters." She looked over at him, hands in her lap. 

"Dick."

"Excuse me?"

He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My name. You can...you can call me Dick."

"Oh." Standing up, she moved to stand in front of him with her hand out as she said her name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dick."

He shook her hand, taking note of how soft her hands were except for the calluses on the ends of her fingers. "Pleasure is mine, and thank you for typing that." 

"Not a problem. You might want to look it over before I leave, just in case I missed something. Otherwise, is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, no. I'm sure its great."

She waited, staring at him. Slowly the corners of her lips turned down just the slightest and she took a step back. "If you're sure. Well, have a good night, sir."

"Wait." He called out as she reached the door. He did not want her to leave, truthfully. Even though they barely talked, he had enjoyed her company. It felt selfish to ask her to stay...but her slight frown. It was impossible she wanted to stay too, right? That was just his imagination. 

"If it's not too much…" he hesitantly said, running a hand through his red hair, "...there's a few more reports I could use some help with."

A smile blossomed on her face that could rival the sun in its intensity. Immediately she walked back over and sat in the chair behind the desk. She looked at him expectantly, eyes bright, hands in her lap again. 

"Right." He was surprised by her assertion, and a little shocked she wanted to stay. His brain had not planned ahead to her sitting in his chair waiting, it had expected her to walk out the door. "Um, can you dictate?"

A smirk on her face, she cracked her knuckles then placed her fingers on the keys. "Try me."

*****

For the next week, when Winters was not otherwise engaged, evenings found both him and the secretary in his small office. Quickly they made progress on all the reports that were overdue but found themselves spending more time conversing about themselves than actually working as each evening passed.

"You've actually been to New York City?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as she stared at him. 

He chuckled, leaning against the desk watching her. "Not for very long. Soon as the train arrived we were loaded onto the USS Samaria."

"Still, you must have been able to see some of the sights! Either way, you can say you were there. One day, I'm going to go."

"And what would you do there?" 

"Oh, see everything I can!" She waved her hands around exuberantly with a dreamy smile on her face. "Broadway, the Empire State Building, Coney Island. Just...anything."

"I'm sure you'll get there one day. You seem quite the determined sort."

A knock interrupted her laughter, both looking at one another in surprise. 

"Enter." Winters called. 

Lewis Nixon stepped in, ready to say something but when he noticed her sitting at the desk with Winters leaning against it, his mouth snapped shut and a smug smile appeared. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Nix." He stood up, suddenly realizing how close they had been. When had that even happened? No wonder Nix got the wrong impression. 

"Are you sure? I can come back later once you've both...finished."

"Its fine. I should probably get going anyway. Coronel Sink is heading out tomorrow and needs me to join his entourage." She rose, smoothing out her dress before moving around the desk. 

Winters softly said her name, causing her to look over at him. "When you come back, if I'm still here…"

"I'll find you. I'm sure by then you'll have more reports for me." She stepped closer and pecked a kiss to his cheek. "Stay safe, Dick." 

He watched her walk away, shocked. During their evenings together he had certainty grown...fond...of her. He had not realized she might possibly feel the same way. After the door shut behind her, he realized his mouth was still hanging open. Slowly he closed it and turned his head to look at his friend. 

"You have lipstick on your cheek." A shit-eating grin was plastered on Nix's face as he handed over a handkerchief. "So that's what has been distracting you during meetings, huh?"

"No…." Winters tried to wipe the lipstick off but worried he only smeared it. "...a little."

Nixon laughed. "I see that look. Mark my words, you're going to marry her….and you'll have to name your first born after me since I called it."

"I barely know her."

"First born had better be either Lewis or Nixon. I'll take either."

Winters shook his head, moving to sit behind his desk. He could hear Nixon digging around in his footlocker but his mind kept repeating the feel of her lips on his skin...and the idea of her as his wife. 


End file.
